


Secrets, The Good Kind

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [100]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Extremely short fic, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets keep us sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, The Good Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwasnew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allwasnew).



> Prompt by allwasnew on the Comment Fic LiveJournal community: [any law enforcement show, any/any, undercover lovers (27 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78833671#t78833671)

Our secrets keep us sane, Walsh had said.  
  
Casey wasn't sure if his past counted, but the sentiment made more sense when she found out about Beaumont.


End file.
